


As You Go

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Haru and Momiji spend their afternoon together.





	As You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting from this.

Momiji makes up another song which now involves a baby discovering their fingers and flower petals. Haru no longer bothers attempting to keep up with off-key humming and instead watches the leaves sway back and forth. 

His hair and skin alternate between being dyed bright and dark green as the leaves play peek-a-boo with the sun. Momiji seizes a vulnerable moment during a peek moment and throws himself across his stomach. 

His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink as he laughs, “You pick the song now.”

“I don’t even know what to sing.” 

“We'll just make up the words then.”


End file.
